total drama action
by Pokemonmaster1234
Summary: ok theres 22 campers and only 1 island. so we got all the challanges that comes to mind
1. episode 1

Total Drama Action

Chapter 1

Chris: Ok this is a fake story preformed by animated teens so don't ever try this at home

Chris: ok were starting a new season of Total drama island, but this time it will be more DANGEROUS, and the teams you expected is still the same but the only thing that's different is that Chef Hatchet is not my co-host so im all alone

Duncan: so im still in the killer bass that STINKS

Chris: ummmm ya but the way people can get voted off can be new!

Everyone: WELL WHATS OUR CHALLENGE TODAY

Chris: it will be swim across shark infested water

At a shark pool

Chris: ok campers you will all go and if you don't make it your team will be going to the camp fire tonight

Everyone goes and swims across

Chris: ok well the killer bass had 5 losers and the screaming gophers have 4 losers so the SCREAMING GOPHERS WINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eva: its all Harold, Courtney, and Djs fault 

Harold, Dj, Courtney: WHAT

Duncan: Don't vote off DJ or Courtney but vote off Harold

Harold: WHAT WHY ME

Everyone: you're the worstest player EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Geoff: ok so guys we vote him off cool!!!!

Bomb fire ceremony

Chris: ok remember what to do when I call your name your still in

Tyler: DUHHHHHH

Chris: Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Sadie Katie

Harold and Tyler: OH MY GOSH

Chris: well this is the final marshmellow for the day and the person that gets this marshmellow is…..

Horror music plays

Chris: Ok the person that gets this marshmellow is…… TYLER!!!!!!Everyone except Harold: YAY YOUR STILL IN NOT HAROLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well episode 2 will come soon 


	2. episode 2

Welcome back to tda, last time we had a swimming contest to test there swimming skills

But one of the gophers got and invincibility card they got Harold voted off

So will the bass win another challenge and loose by a card or will they win a challenge and get the gophers to loose. We will find out on….

TOTAL DRAMA ACTION

Theme song plays*

5:00 in the morning

Chris: ok campers you will be a race against time then we will get to eat some delicious food. So what do you campers think

Duncan: I think It will be good for my diet

Heather: ya you like Owen

Owen: hey I got ears you know

Geoff: guys don't fight we just do the things that Chris say then we win

Courtney: so lets do this

Every camper runs except Owen

Gwen: come on Owen, we got to run

Owen: I cant go on

Duncan: the fatty looses again

The killer bass gets to the main lodge first

Tyler: so since were here first, we win!!!!!Chris: you didn't complete the eating part yet

Sadie and Katie: eeeeek why do we have to eat food that makes you fat

Owen: are you calling me fat

Katie: no

Everyone eats then half of the campers fell asleep

Chris: ok since there's like 5 of you left and we don't have enough room , so he killer bass win!!!

Bass: oh YES!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris: ok gophers since your all tired ill just throw them to you

Everyone yawns

Chris: Gwen Beth Cody Izzy Justin Leshawna Lindsay Noah Trent

Owen: why!!!!!

Chris: the final marshmellow goes to…….. Heather!

Owen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well its nice being here guys well see ya!


	3. episode 3

Welcome back to total drama action, last time we had the campers do the same challenge as before, but now Owen had a ticket to the boat of losers and went home. Now what will these campers do now. We will find out on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION

*theme song plays*

Chris: ok campers your challenge today will be volleyball

All the girls: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*at the volleyball court*

Duncan: wow I would rather go to back to jail then this

Courtney: come on Duncan we can do this

Geoff: gosh! Cant the boys do anything else

Chris: ok campers 5 people in each team

*after 1 game*

Chris: ok looks like the bass has 0 and gophers got 1

*after 100 games*

Chris: ok its bass 50 and gophers 51, if the bass gets 2 more points to win!

*2 more games later*

Chris: looks like the gophers get 53 points so the gophers win!!!!!!!!!!!

Bass: ok looks like we lose again

Sadie: well at least Duncan, DJ, Geoff tried Ezekiel didn't even do anything the past 2 days

Duncan: ya I just noticed that

Courtney: well Eva was to rough on playing she slammed the ball and it hited Noah in the nuts

Eva: so 

Duncan: your right she was really harsh

*Eva blushes and kisses Duncan*

Courtney: GRRRR Evas going down

Duncan: Courtney it isn't what it looks like, she kissed me

Eva: Duncan I love you

*Courtney and Eva starts fighting and Eva dies*

Chris: ok there's only 9 marshmellows on this plate so when I call your name come get a marshmellow

Duncan: well this was a weird day

Chris: ok Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Dj, Sadie Katie, Bridgette, Ezekiel

Tyler: oh man

Eva: oh man

Chris: ok the last marshmellow goes to TYLER and Eva sorry but boat of losers bye bye


End file.
